Metasensory Regulation Authority
The Metasensory Regulation Authority was the Earth Alliance's first government authority specifically tasked with monitoring and regulating telepaths.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps Overview Existing for over four decades, the Metasensory Regulation Authority instituted many of the programs and policies that would later become synonymous with Psi Corps including "encouraging" specific pairings with an eye towards breeding more powerful generations of telepaths and the insular culture that centred around the Metasensory Compound in Geneva that later became Teeptown. In many ways, the Metasensory Regulation Authority operated as the true Psi Corps in essence if not in name for decades before the Corps was finally chartered.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester History The MRA was established in 2117 in an initiative led by Senator Lee Crawford that grew out of the Senate Committee on Metasensory Regulation. The stated goal for the organization was to monitor and regulate telepaths for the protection of both telepaths and the "normal" population. The MRA was in theory subject to oversight from the Earth Senate though in practice Senator Crawford was able to use his position to gain power and leverage on several Senators, allowing him to cover for some of the MRA's harsher tactics in controlling telepaths. Though Crawford was quickly able to establish a firm power base, officially the MRA's jurisdiction was limited to only those member states that voluntarily chose to co-operate. Unofficially however, MRA agents routinely violated international borders in pursuit of rogue telepaths and resorted to brutal tactics against teeps and mundanes alike. Despite numerous complaints, the situation didn't come to a head until 2133 when a Senate hearing was convened by Senator Phillip Lai to investigate the allegations of MRA lawbreaking, including an incident in Prague the previous year. During the second day of questioning of MRA agent Desa Alexander, fellow Agent Daria Beaudain pulled a gun and fired at Senator Lai. Alexander jumped in front of the Senator and took the bullet for him. Beaudain had been a resistance mole in the MRA planted by Monkey himself. The Senator's very public assassination was to have appeared to have been arranged by the MRA thus dealing the Authority a crippling blow. However, Desa's sacrifice for the very man trying to investigate her and the organisation she represented, effectively absolved them both of all suspicion. By the mid-2150s opinion had again swung against telepaths and the issue was being used by certain member states as a rallying point. With the almost constant political infighting and social unrest the Alliance itself was teetering on collapse. This however quickly turned around on April 7, 2156 when the Centauri made first contact with Earth, followed by the revelation that they and many other alien races had telepaths of their own. The added paranoia and desire to keep up with any possible alien threat encouraged the squabbling nations to close ranks and look for a new, better solution the issue of telepath regulation. In 2160, telepaths won a public relations coups thanks to William Karges. Karges had been a secret telepath on the President's security detail who used his ability to save her from an attempted assassination.Deadly Relations - Bester AscendantThe Psi Corps and You! In 2161, EA President Elizabeth Robinson finally managed to secure approval from the Earth Senate for a universal MRA, to be called Psi Corps and personally asked Senator Crawford to resign from the Senate and become the first Director of Psi Corps, a lifelong position. Though Lee agreed, his tenure was short lived as he was killed in a bombing about a month later while en route to a face-to-face meeting with the first Centauri Ambassador to Earth. Crawford's long-time second, Kevin Vacit became the new Director and began building on the foundation laid by the MRA to forge the new Psi Corps. See also * Psi Corps * Psionic Monitoring Commission References Category:Earth Alliance Category:Organizations